Rebirth
by JoBelle
Summary: Smooshy fic for last scene in "Double Agent" Syd POV


Title: Untitled  
Parts: 1/1  
Author: Jodie  
Email: me@jodie.tv  
Spoilers: Everything in season 2 so far just to be General.  
Feedback: OH PLEASE!!!! If u give me feedback I promise to be ur love slave forever!! Well not really btu I'll be ecstatic and this stupid fic woke me up at like 8 AM and made me write it when I went to bed at 3 so pleeeeeease give me feedback even if it's just "This Sucks" Please!!!!!  
Sumary: Post ep for "Double Agents" Syd POV.  
Rating: PG-13 maybe R  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I can feel his eyes on me as I stir the sauce, his gaze burning, intense. It gives me shivers down my spine, of the good kind, of excitement and almost makes me drop the spoon. I turn and we're so close, so close it could almost be a kiss if either of us moved even a fraction of an inch in almost any direction. Suddenly I'm overcome by a wave of shyness, and spin away from him, bringing the spoon up to his lips. He has his sauce dutifully, eyes still smouldering underneath those long, long, too long to be wasted on a boy eyelashes. He licks his lip, catching a fleeting drop of tomato and and basil and water and maybe a little too much salt.  
I'm almost undone by the unconscious gesture and quickly turn to check the bread warming in the oven, grinning and biting my own lip to keep from ravaging his. We'd talked about this, we'd agreed we weren't going to rush this. We were going to behave like two reasonably mature adults.  
  
But then why was his hand sliding up her arm, fingertips brushing electric tingles through the thin cloth of the button down shirt she'd worn. The pattern was total school-marm, a present from Dixon who had no taste in women's clothes as opposed to Arvin Sloane who seemed to have a cross dresser's taste in women's clothing but that was beside the point. She'd worn it tonight to remind herself no funny business but then his hand smoothed around her elbow, wiping away all memory of muscle and how to hit a guy hard enough to break his nose with said elbow when needed and left her jiggly and wobbly as he turned her around. He pulled her into him capturing her lips in a kiss that was so soft and gentle, erasing all the lies and personas she'd had to adopt over the last few years. All the white lies to him and the blatant full out lies to herself over her feelings for him. She could not believe the rising tide of excitement that swept through her, she felt like she was fifteen again, getting kissed for the first time under the bleachers at some football game she wasn't supposed to be at. That Jack had expressly forbidden. That had made everything sweeter, it had been her chief delight to torment Jack Bristow's existence as a teenager.  
  
Maturity had ruined such small pleasures but it had brought her Vaughn and so she forgave it. Speaking of...  
"You're so beautiful." He murmured when the kiss broke and her breath caught in her throat, in that moment she believed him from the roots of her hair right down to the tip of her toes, his eyes washing away every uncomfortable undercover slutty outfit and demeaning stare she'd received in them, to Vaughn she wasn't meat, she was golden. God, if he kept this up they were not going to make it through dinner.  
Dinner!  
"Dinner's ready." She replied in a breathless half voice, instantly kicking herself for that response.  
Vaughn kissed her again and she could feel herself melt. "You do have an oven you know." he rumbled against her lips and she could feel his voice as well as hear it. "We can reheat." he pointed out.  
She knew she should protest but there he was, kissing her again and she was kissng him back and she could feel his palms slide up her back , knew they were lingering in surprise that they could feel she wasn't wearing a bra. Okay so maybe she had been sort of hoping for this...  
  
The next thing she knew for sure is they were in her room, and he was shirtless and he was the golden one. Bronzed arms, positively drool-inducing abs and hazel eyes darkened into a lazy Sunday afternoon pond, deep green with flecks of gold floating around. He licked his lower lip again and she was pressing herself to him, fusing their lips together as the kiss drew on and on and on. Spinning away and otuside of herself and into a place where there had never been an SD-6, a Sloane, where Vaughn was her world and she was his.   
  
~*~*~ Fin ~*~*~ 


End file.
